Mortal Kombat (2011) Kitana funny momentslines
by Bellaswangirl71
Summary: I wanted to do something like this in mind


**This is some lines from some of my stories and some that I made up.**

* * *

"Kitana, did you not forget that we have Sonya's show?" asked Jade "but Jade, Sonya sucks. Everything she does make me look stupid" said Kitana.

* * *

"wow, I really would love that" said Sonya.

"shut up Sonya, you are giving me a headache" said Kitana.

* * *

"well not really, It's like when Lu Kang calls me. And he said that he wants to date me" said Kitana.

* * *

"oh princess, I think you would love this. I'm Sam" said Jade coming out dressed up as Sam from totally spies.

"Jade, you look more greener. But I love that" said Kitana.

* * *

"Boys, cut with the fighting. This is not a fighting match" said Kitana.

"why is that, girl do you have a headache?" asked Reptile.

"oh please, shut up" said Mileena.

* * *

"Sister, I think the baby is coming" said Mileena.

"well, a baby and a big mac. Could this get bader or what?" asked Kitana.

"Sister!" growled Mileena.

"oh right, I'm a aunt right now. Well in a moment" said Kitana.

* * *

"here Lu Kang, you can drink my red bull" said Mileena when she gave it to Kitana's boyfriend.

"Mileena? what are you thinking?" asked Kitana "what sister, what is wrong?" asked Mileena seeing her sisters mad face

* * *

"haha, got your nose" said Kitana.

"got the wraper" said Mileena as she flushhed it down the toilet.

"no, Mileena. Don't you do that again" growled Kitana.

"sorry" said Mileena "ggggrrrrrrr" roared Kitana "princess, their will be a child. Than now because we have no kids" said Jade.

"are, you and Nightwolf are doing it in the morning?" asked Kitana.

"no, I'm having a baby" said Jade.

"Jade, that's wonderful. I'm having one two we are pregnant only a moth apart.." said Kitana.

"bye bye, candy wraper" said Mileena as flushed the lollypop wraper down the toilet.

"ggggggggrrrrrrrrr" growled Kitana.

"Mileena, you hear that. You'll be a aunt" said Jade.

* * *

Mileena was drawing on the wall.

"oh my god, who the heack did this?" asked Kitana.

"nobody" lied Mileena as she had a marker in her hands as Kitana grabbed it away from her sisiter.

"Mileena, that is bad" said Kitana.

* * *

"I wonder, how we will get our babies rooms ready?" asked Kitana.

"don't worry Kitana, I have a plan. Will have our babies sleep in one room my side will be green and your side will be blue" said Jade.

"but Jade, we do not know what our baby is yet" said Kitana.

* * *

Mileena had the music up too loud Jade and Kitana were hearing it even when they are pregnant.

"Mileena, can you turn that down?" asked Jade.

"Jade, let me deal with this. MILEENA SHUT THE MUSIC UP!" shouted Kitana.

* * *

"my free fries for lunch, I can almost die right now" said Kitana as she was eating fast.

"Kitana?" asked Sonya Kitana then was coughing because she was chooking.

"yes (cough) Sonya?" asked Kitana as she was coughing.

"Kitana, are you ok?" asked Sonya as Kitana was done chooking.

"Sonya, suck it up buttercup. This is a bad time to talk, I have to eat before I go out with Jade to see a movie" said Kitana.

"sorry" said Sonya

* * *

"Jade, I think the baby is coming" said Kitana.

"well, a baby and a big mac. Can this be better?" asked Jade.

"Jade" growled Kitana.

"oh right, I know you are in labor. I'll get help" said Jade.

* * *

"Kitana" said Kara as Mileena was holding Kitana's baby girl.

"no Kara, Kitana is what my friends call me. Call me mommy" said Kitana.

"Kitana" said Kara.

Kitana then giggled.

* * *

"That is it, I'm getting my own food" said Mileena.

"sister, get back here" said Kitana as Mileena threw the hot fries at Goro.

"Mileena. You are grounded" said Kitana.

* * *

"she looks like, me" said Kitana as the monster opened her eyes.

"ahhh!" screamed Kitana.

"sister" said Mileena as she saw her sister.

Kitana was scared but she was brave.

"so pretry, so fair, so sad and alone. Come let us be a family" said Mileena as she got meaner.

"you are not my family. You're a monsterity" said Kitana.

* * *

"Mileena?, who let you in my room?" asked Kitana.

* * *

"hi sister" said Mileena as Kitana slamed the door on Mileena.

The end


End file.
